oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Augustus Victor Regania
Sir Augustus Victor Regania (Born 8th Poroll 3390) is the current High Commander of the Imperial Legion of the Casorian Empire. Hailed as one of the greatest military commanders of all time, Augustus holds this distinction despite losing the war he commanded in. One of the youngest men ever to attain the title Marshal, he was thrown into the chaos of the Southern Civil War in 3428 when his predecessor was slain in battle. With Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII in self-imposed regency, Augustus received his orders from the Empress, who in turn was advised by an inept Inner Council. Regania knew the war was lost, however with three years left he felt it his duty to avoid loss of life as much as he could. In an unprecedented move Regania sacked every general under his command and promoted his own men to the highest positions, despite being an abuse of power, it was incredibly effective. Gone were the days of appointment by family ties, the new Marshal demanded the rule of meritocracy within the Imperial Legion. With no living High Commander, Regania assumed the role of leader of the legion, and launched successful after successful attacks against the South. Defying all expectation Regania reached Valiana, shocking the Casorian public so much that the Emperor was moved to return from his grief. This came at a pivotal moment as during the regency the Generals under the other marshals had effectively formed a military junta, intending to overthrow the entire imperial system. Augustus was made aware of the plot days before the Battle of Valiana, the last major battle of the war, and Regania's greatest triumph, despite it being a loss. As the battle was to commence Regania sent a missive to Lockvalar to warn the Emperor. Usurped by his fellow marshals, Regania was told he would no longer lead the battle, nor the legion due to his unwillingness to support the junta. As the monarchist forces, a combined effort of the Casorian Empire and Middle Kingdom were being annihilated by Republican forces Regania made the decision to test his troops loyalty. He rode into the middle of the fray and ordered the retreat, obeying who they saw as their commander, and realizing the day was lost, the surrender was issued. Within two days of the loss a missive was returned from the capital, Regania was given the Emperor's authority to negotiate a conditional surrender with the People's Convention of Freedom with the specifics to be negotiated at a later date. Within the missive was also several arrest warrants for the junta's leaders who were promptly executed by firing squad. Regania entered Valiana not in shame, but in triumph, the bringer of peace to both sides he met with President Oswald Lloyd. Although the Treaty of Valiana would be written by skilled diplomats, the backbone of the initiative was credited to the Marshal. Upon his return to Lockvalar the Emperor gave Regania the highest honour that could be bestowed to a lowborn subject of the Empire, Regania was made a Knight-Commander of the Imperial Order of Tyra. As well as this, the Emperor appointed him High Commander of the Imperial Legion, granting him a new set of prerogatives allowing him to assign every marshal, general and to even nominate his successor. Regania, despite being the commander of a lost war, is called the father of the modern Legion, and regarded as a national hero. Titles and Ranks Titles 6th Queru 3433 - Present: Knight-Commander of the Imperial Order of Tyra Ranks 7th Mekape 3407 - 3rd Grenay 3409: Sergeant Regania of the Imperial Legion of the Casorian Empire, Home Guard Twelfth Division 3rd Grenay 3409 - 40th Sawu 3412: Captain Regania of the Imperial Legion of the Casorian Empire, Prince's Fifth Divison 40th Sawu 3412 - 15th Keropp 3416: Colonel Regania of the Imperial Legion of the Casorian Empire, Prince's Fifth Divison 15th Keropp 3416 - 2nd Ruay 3428: General Regania of the Imperial Legion of the Casorian Empire, Emperor's Knights Brigade 2nd Ruay 3428 - 6th Queru 3431: Marshal Regania of the Imperial Legion of the Casorian Empire, Emperor's Knights Brigade 36th Queru 3431 - Present: High Commander Regania of the Imperial Legion of the Casorian Empire Category:Casorian Category:Military Leader Category:Commoner Category:Prodigy